


Three drabbles about  Arnold Rimmer's Childhood

by Holo_Bayliss



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holo_Bayliss/pseuds/Holo_Bayliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author: Bayliss<br/>Fandom: Red Dwarf<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dwarf, Doug Naylor and Rob Grant do. I make no money. I am simply borrowing the characters, tormenting them and giving them back tied up in Japanese bondage rope. <span class="small">Oh Gods,  did I say that out loud?</span> <i>*But Mr Grant and Mr. Naylor, Lister helped me tie up Rimmer. He really did.*</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Three drabbles about  Arnold Rimmer's Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Bayliss  
> Fandom: Red Dwarf  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dwarf, Doug Naylor and Rob Grant do. I make no money. I am simply borrowing the characters, tormenting them and giving them back tied up in Japanese bondage rope. Oh Gods, did I say that out loud? _*But Mr Grant and Mr. Naylor, Lister helped me tie up Rimmer. He really did.*_

**Never talk back**

When the fist hit him he couldn't hear it any more. The fear that had gripped him was down in his bones and he was truly terrified. He thought he could fight back, but what point was there. They would just hit him harder and they would enjoy the terror filled cries ripped from him. He willed for the pain to stop, but he knew it wouldn't, until daddy was satisfied that he had learned his lesson. He felt the blood from his split lip, sticky and metallic, leaking into his mouth. He looked down, his fingers curled in little balls. 

Never talk back. That was the lesson Arnold Rimmer learned that day. Never talk back.

 

**He only wanted the one**

He reached for the biscuit on the counter. His mum spotted him. She grabbed his ear and dragged him across the room to the spot. The Spot. He'd been there twice in the last day and a half, now. She bent him over the stool, pulled his trousers down so his bare bottom was exposed, and took the thick piece of wood in her hands. Not speaking, she simply hit his rear end repeatedly until a cry escaped. Once she was fully satisfied that he had learned today's lesson, she sent him away. Away was dragging him by the ear to his room and locking the door from the outside. 

He stayed in there for two days before his father let him out because the school called and asked why he wasn't there. That got him another beating. 

You don't deserve sweets, you're not good enough for them. That was the lesson Arnold Rimmer learned that day.

 

**Bullies, brothers, & little girls**

The school grounds were vast, with plenty of quiet places to hide. He knew most of them. Unfortunately for him, so did the bullies. He knew they would look in his normal spot, a dark place where only spiders and other insect vermin liked to go. If he hid there today he would likely get a knuckle sandwich and a spider for lunch. His second choice already had a young girl with Auburn hair and cobalt blue eyes hiding there. She told him to bugger off and find his own spot. Muttering as he left about girls and having cooties. His third choice was a bit farther from the school then he wanted, but if it kept him safe he wouldn't have to worry. 

He was very wrong, the bullies that found him were his own brothers and unlike the normal school bullies, they had no pity for him. Lucky for him the little girl he found hiding in his second favourite spot came looking for him. At that point he wasn't too worried about cooties when she helped him into the school. He never did ask her name.


End file.
